


but still let me tell you that i love who you are

by BooyahFordhamYacht



Series: and did you love me like the way you wrote(shyan oneshots) [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved Boys, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope, M/M, Maggie Actually Wrote Happy Shit For Once, Random & Short, Really Fuckin Short, Ryan Just Really Loves Shane, Ryan is A Softie, Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voicemail, Wow Wouldya Look At That, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, enjoy?, um, very gay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/BooyahFordhamYacht
Summary: Ryan says the most wonderful things when there’s no one there to listen yet.Or, five voicemails from Ryan that Shane refuses to delete.





	but still let me tell you that i love who you are

I. **October** **27th, 2012**

 

_ Okay, Shane, it’s like, two am, and I know you’re asleep - and dude, weird, I mean what respectable millenial actually gets a decent amount of sleep, but that’s off-topic - but I’ve found the absolute funniest fucking costumes for Halloween. And I know you said you were absolutely not dressing up but I found you a giraffe costume and ( _ unintelligible) -  _ holy shit my laugh just sounded like a fucking dying goat did you hear that? I think it’s so funny will you  _ please _ wear it, at least for pictures? Whatever, you loser. I’m buying it. If you don’t wear it I’ll make you pay me for it! Oh a matching baby giraffe costume. Fuck, they might be too big for me. What kind of baby giraffe has such long ass legs? Okay, um, you’ll get this in the morning. Sleep well big guy. _

 

II. **May 3rd, 2014**

 

_ S-shane, I really fucked up. I should’ve been honest. I know. God, I’m so fucking wasted. Okay. So, like, when you asked me out, I kinda freaked out a little. I know. I’m so sorry. And that was terrible of me. The truth is, I’ve never… I’ve just always had girlfriends, you know? And it was so scary to me because I had no idea how to deal with the way I feel about you and I didn’t even have to confront it until you… I’m really fucking this up. What I’m trying to say, what I think I’ve kind of said, is that I do really like you. I do. It fucking terrifies me how much I like you. And technically I never gave you an answer, so if the offer is still available, and God I really hope it is, then my answer is yes. Absolutely yes. So, um, please call me back when you get this, Shane. Please. And, uh, yeah. Bye? How do I end this? I’m too drunk to hang up. Fuck. Got i-. _

 

III.  **December 7th, 2015**

 

_ Hey. It’s uh, it’s me. I know it’s like 4am in LA and you won’t get this until you wake up, but.  _

 

_ I just wanted to apologize to you. For how we left things, for everything I said. For leaving it like that and it’s been almost two weeks and I am so sorry for not having called sooner I just. I didn’t know if you’d want to talk to me? And that scared me. And that’s no excuse, believe me, I know, and I’m really sorry. But I really hope you do, because I’m coming home. And not in a few weeks, I’ll be home for dinner tomorrow. I know I have two more weeks in London and you might not want to even see me, but I can’t- _

 

_ I can’t just stay here while I know we’re not okay. So I’m coming home. I want - I need to be home, to be back in  _ our  _ home and I need to know we’re going to be okay. And maybe you can’t promise me that right now but I just need to be at least working on it. Because I love you. I didn’t tell you that nearly enough, I know, and I hate myself for that, but just so you know, I love you. And I’m not going to lose you, not without a fight. So I am so sorry for the way we left things. I will never stop being sorry for not calling sooner.  _

 

_ Shit, Shane, I gotta go, the plane’s taking off soon. So, just, I love you. I’ll see you in a little more than 24 hours. I’m coming home. I love you. _

 

IV. **February** **6th, 2017**

 

_ This is a fucking terrible idea. You probably laugh at me for being such a coward that all of our important moments have happened over fucking  _ voicemail _. But I just don’t- okay, so the thing is, we’ve literally never discussed this and I’m sorry but it’s three am and it just kind of occured to me that I absolutely want to spend the rest of my fucking life with you. Like, I wanna have matching fucking mugs and get a dog, and like, a shitty cat or something, and we can name it Fred and I’ll make you scoop the litterbox because gross but yes the dog can sleep on the bed, and I wanna buy one of those overpriced LA houses and have a shit ton of houseplants that you always forget to water, and I wanna, I dunno, adopt a kid, like a tall ass little boy and we’re definitely raising him to believe in ghosts, you asshole, and I want to watch you get all old and grey and wrinkly and I wanna be right there getting wrinkles with you. Is that stupid? I just want to be by your side for the rest of this shit and I don’t even know if that’s a proposal Oh My Fucking God I think I just proposed over voicemail, God, I’m such a shitty person, but yeah. I really really love you, so. And our apartment is really cold when you’re not here. Are you having fun in Illinois? Please come home soon. I love you.  _   
  


V. **September 17th, 2017**

  
_ Okay, so, I know we can’t necessarily talk the night before our wedding because oh no bad luck, and you know me and I’m pretty fucking superstitious, but like, does voicemail count? Anyways, I was just reading over the, uh, vows, for tomorrow, and I’m just… so in awe. Like, I’m marrying you. You. Shane Bone-Stilts Madej. And that’s just… when I was little, I thought sometimes about marriage and I didn’t really understand how you could love someone so much that you were willing to spend the rest of your life with them, but like, I get it now. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. I didn’t know this type of love existed. And sure, we’re going to have more fights and disagreements and it won’t be perfect and there are probably going to be times where it isn’t even good but I’m excited for all of that shit because I get to do it all with you and that is the best thing that has ever happened to me.  _ You  _ are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. So I was just, well, I just wanted to tell you that. Because I was here, and I was kind of overwhelmed by how lucky I am. And I love you. And this is short and ridiculous and maybe I shouldn’t have called, but holy shit, I’m marrying you tomorrow. So, uh, I’ll see you in the morning then. I love you. Okay. G’night Shane. _

**Author's Note:**

> stalk me @ unsolvedmaggie on tumblr and twitter
> 
> request a fic or a ship or give a prompt by leaving a comment or pming me on either tumblr or twitter


End file.
